User talk:CompliensCreator00
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gami Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Arr page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SilverWingsxxx (Talk) 20:46, April 14, 2011 Hi ZL123 here! I dunno what to do at this wiki, lol. ZL123 03:41, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Re: Compliens Sure! Can I use Paint? 3 Compliens I don't have much sounds but write here what compliens and what you want them to sound like! :D HungryGrox - Wait what? 13:48, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Your brothers Birthday. Sorry... Right now I'm just using an IPad. Plus! I'm travelling so no computer to make compliens... Man! Stupid IPad! Always correcting my spelling! Every time I want to spell comp liens it turns into comp liens. Re: Animations Making animations is hard depending on how complicated the picture Ii'm tring to animate. Here's Marsym: And about making more Compliens, I'm pretty busy on this Wiki myself. Why don't you tell Cattails? If you draw at Paint, save it as BMP, then download Pivot 3 Beta (Google it). If you want to make an animation from pictures already saved on your wiki, download them, open them on Paint and save it as either BMP or GIF. Load your drawing by using "Load Sprite" then you should understand the rest by then. Move the picture with the orange dot and rotate with the red dot. It's best to draw more drawings so that it appears to be moving like Wormy. I Have Come For Your Head! - SilverWingsxxx 00:34, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Compliens Ok. I'll make make some after school. Re: Neptune Great job! But I already drew Neptune (even Pluto), I'll be uploading them tomorrow. Thanks for your drawing! I Have Come For Your Head! - SilverWingsxxx 12:39, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I sent a Peeker after you... -CompliensCreator00 Rocks! - SilverWingsxxx 10:18, May 25, 2011 (UTC) OK. -CompliensCreator00 Rocks! - SilverWingsxxx 10:24, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Color Compliens No. -CompliensCreator00 Rocks! - SilverWingsxxx 12:36, May 30, 2011 (UTC) The Animation Making the animation might take 3 months. I will be doing some of it at the summer but I do not have so much time. HungryGrox - Wait what? 13:49, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Roleplay : Teamwork Please continue that roleplay... It really catches my eyes! Re : Marsysom Evolution I hven't made up my mind yet, try one of these... A. Marssom B. Marsillution C. Marser D. Marsem Unblock Hey CompliensCreator00. I have made a decision that we should unblock Mr. Too Lazy To Log In. He's right, I should put the "Is It Love " issue to issue 13 . Kay? Thanks! CattailsWelove - Away in the cold poles and tis your dead, he's kidnapped is a tur has stolen his sled. He sent you all singers to cause you this pain. The sweet little angels will explode on the day. 05:54, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Gami Wiki's 2nd Birthday Competitions! Hi James, our Wiki's 2nd birthday is coming soon, so i'm inviting you to take part in Gami Wiki's 2nd Birthday contests! :D Link: http://gami.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Aquatic_Wartortle/Gami_Wiki%27s_2nd_Birthday_Competitions! '''Aquatic Wartortle Surf! 21:21, January 8, 2013 (UTC)' Thnx 4 entering! :D :D :D I really appreciate it! ;) (Also, Froakie FTW!!! :D) 'Aquatic Wartortle Surf!' 01:40, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi, it's less then two weeks until the Gami Wiki 2nd Birthday competitions start, if you want to enter, please go here, if not, that's fine as well! :) This will be the last notification though. 'Aquatic Wartortle Surf!''' 17:07, February 28, 2013 (UTC)